Sing!
by KSPForever1038
Summary: Sonic was finally the proud owner of Green Zone Theater, but day by day he was loosing more and more money. A singing competition to raise funds, that sounds like a great idea! But... What will it do? What will be the costs? Cross Posted on AO3. Rated T for cursing and some adult themes. Now on hiatus on FF, see updates on AO3.
1. Green Zone Theatre

The stage was set. The orchestra started up their preparations, several band members tuning their instruments as the lights turned to the starry backdrop. The music began to climb in succession, a bedazzled woman slowly climbing her way up the mountain as her scarf flowed behind her. A beautiful voice rang out, strong enough to carry through the entirety of the theatre...

_Once there was a way,_

_To get back homeward…._

_Once there was a way_

_To get back home_

_Sleep, pretty darling,_

_Do not cry._

_And I will sing a lullaby…._

Sonic was the most interested of his siblings, her older sister and younger brother each not too focused on anything. Then again, not much a baby can get into, nor a teenager that was just trying to spend the evening alone. He however, was eager to see above the balcony seat his mother had managed to hook for them. He sat up straight and was slowly picked up to be sat in his mom's lap, giggling softly before once again being entranced by the performance.

If you looked closely, you could see the exact moment where he full on fell in love with the theater. Dreams of being a fulltime hero and crime fighter were practically toast as his gaze followed the rabbit's movements, her tears sealing the performance, the way her hands ever so slightly shifted and dipped to go alongside with her notes…

Absolutely entrancing, he was intoxicated off of just her on stage, just seeing the performance in motion. His passion for the fine arts and this place fueled his life, up until present day time.

It has been a good few decades since then, Sonic the Hedgehog going on to now own the Green Zone theatre. Many have called him crazy, some saying maybe he was a bit short of a couple brain cells, but he simply laughed in their face and pressed on. His name would go down in history. Him. Sonic the-

"Hedgehog!" A loud, scraggly voice made him jump out from his skin, quick to press a gloved hand over his chest to ensure his pulse was still going strong. A young adult by the name of Blaze came into the room, slowly stirring a cup of tea she prepared.

"You have a number of Mobians wishing to talk to you, Mr. Hedgehog." Her voice was cool and collected despite several bangs sounding from the outside stage door, leaning against the desk that the man was still sitting behind.

"I do?... Damn, I really do." It only took a few seconds for him to speed to a window, peeking through the blinds. A small gathering of people were pounding at said door, likely upset that they were locked out.

"They were the stage crew from your last performance, something about their paychecks bounced." A soft sip and she let out a sigh, the warmth sending pleasant waves through her body.

And apparently weren't paid.

"Blaze, call the bank and please make sure they're paid ASAP!" He certainly looked stressed just hearing about this, his quills rising up as he dug through his drawers. Papers, pens, random gear that Tails left when he visited...

"Oh, Miss Veronica is actually on hold right now, sir." She almost rolled her eyes at his wince, setting the mug down to get a proper look at him. Her tail swirled behind her before coming to a rest, one ear giving a subtle flick to her irritation.

"What do I tell her this time."

"Umn… Shit, the time! Tell her that Sonic the Hedgehog is out to lunch!" He dug into his drawer for his briefcase before moving aside a rather large painting, slipping into the hole behind it and sprinting his way across the ceiling.

Several boards just about kept him from falling, the stage still set from their last performance as he later ran across it, and he was out the door in seconds. The widest grin was on his face as he took in a breath of fresh air.

After all, he wouldn't wanna be late for his meeting with his best friend. And cars took so long, so why not run?


	2. Publicity

_My legs are danglin' off the edge_

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone,_

_Gone,_

_Gone, _

_Gone-_

"Hey, did you hear something?" Shadow's ears perked up at the sound of a different voice, quick to dive behind a rather thick pipe in the alleyway. He could feel the security crews eyes scanning for who was singing, could hear the scoffs and scuffles of their shoes as they inched away.

"Hmn… Thought I heard some good singin' back here." A soft exhale and he slumped against the pipe, relief coursing through his body. That is, only for a second.

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep.**_

"Fuck! Guys, stay where you are! The guards-" He tried to speak into the god awful walkie-talkie he was given a second too late, glass shattering above him as the gang leapt out. He managed to avoid the larger shards, wincing when the tiner ones managed to slip into his quills. The guards of course didn't hesitate to shout and run their way back into the alley, and eye contact was made between him and their leader.

His father.

Mephiles. He didn't look too happy about being caught, quick to jump into the van with the rest of the crew.

"Go, go, go! Burn rubber!" The echo-like voice boomed out as the car started up, the officers quick to run out the way as the tires screeched against pavement. Shadow sprinted double-time to keep up, a hand from his father reaching out to yank him into the trunk.

He looked real pissed.

"I told you to keep a damn lookout! Where did you even- Where's your mask?!" He growled this out, watching as the young man remained silent. Intimidation didn't seem to work nearly as well when they were in public, to add onto his previous anger, and he huffed as he shoved himself away from him.

Shadow still was quiet, now reaching into the coat he was wearing and pulling out the white fox foam mask, just about slipping it onto his face.

Hopefully they don't get caught.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~"

"To meee~"

Cosmo ever so carefully lit the candles on the rose flavored birthday cake, a wave of the hand causing a vine to grow and curl around her hand. The flower that bloomed was a cherry blossom, and she picked it with delicate fingers to set in the center of the cake. A gentle smile was spread across her delicate features as she lifted it up, now carrying it over into the dining room.

"Happy birthday to you…" The Seedrians around the table quieted down as the young lady walked in, softly humming as she continued where they left off.

"Happy birthday, dear Grampa… Happy birthday, to you~... Oh!" A pink flush swept over her face as she realized just what she had done, soft awws passing around as her rosebuds grew to hide her embarrassment.

"What? C'mon, just blow out the candles. You've gotta make your wish, y'know." The cake is slid in front of the old man sitting there, his chuckles making her flush even further.

"I wish you'd join some kinda music group out there, even a choir or a band or somethin'! Your talent is going all wasted out there!" The grumpy glasses wearing elder coughed, a finger swiping through some of the frosting before he popped it into his mouth.

"I know you a little shy, but c'mon! If I had the voice, I'd be singin' like nobody's business!"

"Sure Grampa… Remember, blow out your candles." Cosmo shook her head before standing next to her dear grandfather, who grunted as he sat up. A deep breath is taken before he did so, and with that, cake is being split up.

The one with an odd fingerprint is obviously given to the old man.

_I don't really really wanna fight anymore,_

_I don't really really wanna fake it no more._

_Play me like the Beatles and just let it be,_

_So come and put the blame on me-_

"Mooom! Silas keeps trying to pour orange juice on me!"

"Daaad, Zara keeps throwing cheese at me!"

This was typical for the Bat and Echidna household, the weekend meaning that their kids were home and causing havoc. They decided to make their own mini pizzas for lunch that afternoon, and Knuckles was helping his wife with the dishes.

"Both of you need to stop it. Tanya, what did we say about flying at the table?! Felicio, sit down before I make you!" Poor Rouge, although she didn't look like she minded. It was typical, all these kids were bound to crash at some point.

"Here, I'll finish these up. You go ahead and get the baths ready… They're gonna need it." Soft whispers delivered by her dreadlock wearing husband followed by a quick peck, it was quickly yanked away as someone headbutted his leg. Oh boy.

"Hey! NO headbutting the King!"

Thank the Gods it was laundry day. All the sauce, cheese, and assorted ingredients were going to need scrapping and scrubbing. Thank God she had another pair of hands to help.

"Alright, alright! Everyone throw out your plates, then march upstairs for bathtime! Boys, you're on the left today. Girls, the right!" Her voice was strong and a loud flap of her large wings got all 25 of her adorable children's' attention. They all grinned and scrambled to do so, shoving and butting at one another to head upstairs.

_No re quiero hacer sufrir…_

_One, two, one two three four!_

The loud and over the top guitar riffs echoed throughout the small bar, the two hedgehogs on stage strumming along to the music that played in the background. One was a vibrant green, his head quills curled over his forehead as his ears held an assortment of silver piercings.

The other was a soft pink, her own head quills barely held back with a number of pins and a single black headband. She only had a few piercings in her ears, and a wide grin was spread on her face as she headbanged her way to the start.

They were the best rock musicians in town. At least, that's what Manic thought.

_I don't wanna talk to ya! (Nothing to say!)_

_I don't wanna walk with ya! (Outta my way!)_

_I'm not gonna play with ya! (Don't wanna play!)_

Amy Rose let her fingers pluck over her guitars strings, taking up the backup vocals as her boyfriend stated was better for her. This didn't stop her however, from getting a bit out of hand. Taking over the main song, she kicked down her microphone stand and shoved her boyfriend aside to sing into his mic, only to be delivered the same thing when he tried to take it back over.

_I don't need anyone else! (Yeah yeah!)_

_I live my life by myself! (Yeah yeah!)_

_I can't stand the things that you say!_

_I'm not listening… Any..._

They were quickly cut off by the mongoose running the place.

"Huh?"

"Good God... I thought you two said you were musicians?!"

**Click.**

"Ames, babe, I'm the lead singer of this thing, remember? You've gotta stick to backup vocals." Manic huffed this out as he put his electric guitar in its rightful case, quick to simply pick it up like a suitcase. Amy did the same, but instead rushed ahead of him, biting down on her lip as she heaved her own case against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little carried away."

"Yeah yeah, I know. It just, it really RUINS my song, y'know? You're better off as backup. We might as well head for home, I guess." He gestured for her to strap their guitars to the back of her motorcycle, which she did without complaint. Clambering on after her, he looped his arms around her middle, letting out a sigh against her neck.

"Yeah… Yeah, let's uh. Let's head home." A clear of her throat and she reeved the bike up, heading downtown. A few pops and she heard something stutter within the engine when she braked, letting out a sigh and shaking her head. Had to be fixed…

Maybe they could get another gig tomorrow… Maybe someone will answer their roommate wanted ad...

The prettiest notes in all of the city echoed in the stairwell of the subway, a deep green hedgehog playing a smooth golden saxophone with class. Side to side did Scourge sway, quick eye contact delivered to those that ventured down the steps in hopes for tips. Someone did toss him something…

A penny, caked in rust.

"What the… A penny? How dare you, sir?! I studied at the Mobian school of Music!" He sneered and turned to the man who did this. A lemur, who figured.

"Sorry, it's uh… It's all I've got for ease right now. Do you take credit?"

"Is that so? Hmph." He tossed the penny back into his case and gently set his beloved instrument down, cracking his knuckles before jumping towards the lemur.

"Prove it buddy!"

"Wh-What?! Prove it?!"

Yeah, empty those pockets!" A creeping grin spread on his face from the startled look on the other mans face, stepping back as he quickly did so. Pennies, old raisins, a paper clip… Ah.

"There we go… See, you've got stuff for ease." He picked up the wallet, thumbing along and pulling out two twenties from it.

"Everybody saw that, right? People, you all saw that, the lemur lied!" A collective gasp from the people walking up and down the stairs rose as he smirked, tossing the wallet down to the Mobian.

"Next time you pick on someone your own size. Ya bully."

Yet again did the notes carry off, echoing in Sonic's ears as he sped past. His dear associate He tipped an imaginary hat towards the valet at the front of the building, a snazzy place called _La Fantaisie. _Tails was waiting out front for him, and the two exchanged a quick handshake before entering the establishment.

"Alright, let's talk business-" A soft furred hand was held up in front of him, the sheepish smile on Tails' face stating that he had something to say, but didn't really want to say it.

"Before you say anything, Sonic, I can't donate anymore money to your shows. The bank won't stand for it, it almost looks like a drug run at this point, that's what they said, those were their words."

"Aha, and those shows were the exact problem! Look, I am grateful for all the times you've helped me out of a dark spot, and I'm not here to ask for money. For every cloud, a silver lining!" The man was always optimistic, sticking a gloved finger in the air at his own statement. This got a roll of the eyes and a chuckle from his best friend. The waiter once again passed by, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Ah, one more moment please?... Thank you~"

"Sonic…"

"Now, what do I do to bring more people in? Drum roll please… A SINGING competition!" He nearly jumped out of his seat, hands smacking down on the tabletop as he leaned forward.

"A singing competition?... Sonic, that's what American Idol is for. Who wants to see another one of those?" Tails absentmindedly flipped through the menu, choking at the prices. That was a bit much for what was essentially a tea sandwich…

"Everybody! Everybody you know, the people, the news, that seedrian! Right there! Everybody would get a chance to sing their songs and music, live on my stage!"

"I have some doubts…"

"It's exactly what the people want, and I'M going to give it to them!" His fist hit a spoon and sent it flying, it hitting the head of some gator in the background, causing him to drop his phone directly into the bowl of soup beneath him. Oh boy, Tails saw that.

"Alright, can we get out of here now?"

"What, you don't wanna eat?"

"Well yeah, but you can't afford any of this, and I'm not buying bullshit!"

"Aha, you're right! And that's exactly why…" He propped up his briefcase onto the table, flipping it open with a soft click. "I brought sandwiches."

"That's… That's not allowed-" He just about managed to catch one as it was tossed to him, some kind of goop leaking out of it and immediately falling onto his pants. His face cringed, and he could see Sonic flipping through his selection. That waiter looked quite pissed off.

"What, don't like cheese spread? I got banana, I've got ham-!" The waiter yanked Sonic up by the scruff of his shirt collar, tossing him outside onto the pavement. Tails followed close behind, holding onto his briefcase and jacket with a soft sigh.

"You okay?" The smallest head tilt could barely be seen as he looked down at the hedgehog on the sidewalk, eyebrow quirked and a bit of a chuckle heard in his voice. This wasn't the first, and wouldn't be the last time he sees Sonic faceplant.

"Agh… Yeah, never better!" He brushed himself off as he got up, lightly shaking his quills to avoid any loose ones flying out and turning to his friend.

"I've gotta get back, we've got flyers to print! Don't wanna keep you from your inventions, after all~" A wink is given up to the far taller kitsune, the difference in height greatly changing over the years. No longer was he leaning on his head in grade school, but now he was just about chest height.

Just barely.

"Psh, you could never "keep" me from my inven- … Tions." No sooner than his jacket and case were given over was he given a wave before being left in the dust, metaphorically and literally. Coughing out what he breathed in, he gave a fond smile in the dusts direction.

"As if you were a burden, you stupid hedgehog…"


	3. Who Are They?

Rays of sunlight shone through into the office where Sonic laid sprawled out on the lone couch, snoring to hell and leaving a poor spider constantly panicking above his open mouth. His alarm rang out, landing on his head from the crate it was perched on above.

A broody suit wearing hedgehog is never pleased when smacked by a small metal machine. Never. Sipping at a mug of the precious hot bean juice, he spun in his chair before picking up the phone on his desk. His dear assistant needed instructions.

"Stupid machine…! Oh, hello? Who is it?" Blaze had spent the majority of her morning trying her best to get her old desk fan working, her tail narrowly avoiding it each time it spun its way back around. She was now seated and typing, but turned to answer to the phone on her desk.

"It's me, your boss. Sonic."

"Ah, what do you need, Mr. Hedgehog?"

"I need you to add the current information to our publicity fliers! The winner of the Singing competition will receive…" He turned to the metal box on the counter, flipping it open and counting the bills inside.

"Two thousand and thirty dollars… Oh." A sort of pout spread across his face as he thumbed the bills, his other hand rubbing a small circle in the root of his spine. That couch really didn't do wonders for his aging back...

"Hmph. Gonna need more than that." He shut the box before speeding around his office, rolling up his rug and gathering a few more things to put into a large chest. He wrapped said chest over in a number of chains and locks to make it look a bit more authentic, prying it shut and locking it with a rather loud grunt.

"Three thousand dollars! Entry fee is five dollars, refreshments will be served!"

"Three thousand- _RREOW!_" She bolted, or attempted to as her tail got caught within the fans propellers. Her hand slammed down on the keyboard, a few more zeros added onto what was once easily the prize money.

Three hundred thousand dollars.

"Blaze?! Stars, let me help you… I swear, the A/C company is supposed to stop by later on…" The printer sounded off as Sonic rushed into the room, bright green sheets of paper making their way through the printer.

"Mr. Hedgehog, maybe the wisest decision would be to, perhaps TURN THE FAN OFF FIRST?!"

"The fan! Right, the fan- Nonono!" The open window. All the printed paper was blown over by the pure strength of the fan, the windy day outside easily carrying the flyers with gusts of pure cool air. The cord was yanked out, Blaze's tail was detangled, and they sprinted to the window to see exactly what was going on.

"Well…"

"That is certainly one way to get the word out, wouldn't you say so, Mr. Hedgehog?"

"I think so, Blaze… I think so. Now, let's get that death machine to Tails, huh? I can run there real quick-"

"We're taking my car and if I have to pull over I swear I'm replacing all of your coffee with green tea." Blaze left no room for argument, turning around and wrapping the death trap with its own cord. Her eyes were serious as she stared the older man down, easily topping his height by a few inches.

"... Alright, we'll drive."

Not as if he had a choice.

All over town the flyers fluttered, many looking up in awe at the strange spectacle. Wave after wave of green papers fluttered through the air, confusing those in traffic, even more outside for their walks. The wind easily carried them all about, from the actual rough breeze to the cars and bikes revving past, to the subway…

Where two hedgehogs were waiting to get on, a motorcycle short and tickets already paid for. Exhaustion rested in Amy's eyes, on her face, her entire body was slumped. When they weren't doing gigs, she managed to balance the two jobs needed to keep her apartment, leaving her boyfriend to brood and work on his music at their place.

_I know I make this look easy babe, but trust me, it's not._

Stupid bike, not being ready till tomorrow… Useless hunk of metal-

**Smack.**

"The hell… Hey Manic, look at this!" A flutter of flyers flew past them, some getting stuck on her face, others getting caught within their quills. She ever so gently pried one off her own face to look at as the train came to a halt in front of them, too engrossed to notice him getting on.

"Ames, babe, hey!" As soon as he realised that Amy didn't walk on board next to him, he turned and quickly yanked her on board. A second closer and she would have definitely been left behind.

"What were you-"

"Shhh! Look! This could be our break! Wait, who's phone is that…"

"It ain't mine." Manic only shrugged, quick to turn back to typing whatever he was looking at on his own phone. Amy huffed and pulled out hers, clearing her throat before she answered.

"Amy Rose speaking… Yes, again, this is her. No problem, who is this?... Of course, we are still looking hard! Are you calling about that?..." She had gone quiet hearing the person at the other end, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"You can definitely come tomorrow! Rent's not due for three days, I appreciate this greatly! Can't wait to meet you?... Silver, sweet! I'll be sure to be there to pick you up! Ooo Manic, someone answered the roommate ad!"

"Didn't a girl come by earlier for the ad? She was pretty cool, Rosy was it?" Manic seemed to be typing out something as he spoke, squinting at his phone before loosening up into a soft smile.

"Yeah, but she was being a little creepy with both of us. Super uncomfortable. This guy's willing to pay both his part AND your part of the rent as soon as he gets here!" Amy swung her case around, looking back at the flyer in her hand before looking up to her dear boyfriend.

"C'mon, we can go down tomorrow and you can play your song! It could get us inside and in the competition, with your talent~" Flattery, that was one thing Amy knew would get Manic's attention. He raised an eyebrow in interest, and finally looked away from his phone.

Thank the Gods.

"Sweet, I'm down. My song can get us famous, I bet."

Sure, that can totally work. One hundred percent.

The police were still circling the area and speeding around, but with a grand leap Shadow yanked shut the garage door. The others were already counting and putting away cash in the back, obviously giving him the cold shoulder from the whole getting caught moment.

Right as the metal clanged against the concrete did a bright green piece of paper slip underneath, fluttering down and resting by his feet like some sort of omen or sign of good will.

He didn't believe in any of those things, of course, but it got his attention nonetheless.

Carefully lifting it from the ground he scanned it over, reading the qualifications again and again. All you really needed was an I.D and five bucks, he could grab that no problem. With that cash…

_It's okay Shadow, everything is going to be okay! Close your eyes Shadow, your eyes-_

Her voice rang out in his head, pleading for him to stay safe and look after himself. To keep going. And with the prize money, he could do that. He could grab the cash, bounce before the gang could ever catch wind of him. Maybe even leave the country.

Anything to get away, and with the money he could… He felt like humming again.

"You've got to make the proper withdrawal!" Mephiles' voice echoed through the garage as they finally came from the back, and he wasted no time with shoving the flyer into his jacket. Fiddling with the lock on the garage door, he managed to look inconspicuous.

Even as a sharp right hook connected with his cheek.

A night on the town had worked Scourge down to the bone, even more so as he glanced down at his case. For the day he made pretty decent tips, and doing the occasional trick or gimmick would cause quite a few to rain down. Still, what he would give to earn a little more-

"Hey hey hey! The hell you think you're-" Some Mobian with a leaf blower sent a number of flyers in his direction, many of them coming into contact with his face. By the time he could pry one off he was fuming, growling out as the paper crumpled in his gloved hand.

His entire attitude changed upon seeing what was on it.

"Three hundred… Three! Hundred! Grand! Shit, how did I miss this?!" The flyer and everything else are shoved into his suitcase, his beloved sax tucked away with care compared to the rest, and he didn't hesitate to jump onto his board to zoom his way home.

Beating traffic is never that hard when he can just fly above the rest. And immediately get ticketed for it.

"C'mon man, I was goin' under the speed limit!"

"And the entire time, I had to make sure that dimwit one and dimwit two didn't end up tripping the alarm on the Emerald, like a proper security guard should. But! He kept on trying to climb over the fence Rouge, I shit you not!" Coming home after a long day of guarding the Master Emerald at the infamous museum had left him weary, but with stories to tell and dinner to devour.

"Daddy, you swored! Put a dollar in the Swearing Jar!"

"I swore, sweetheart. And… You're right." Knuckles grumbled and dug around for a dollar, it quick to be snatched away as one of his precious bats fluttered up to stuff it into the decorated jar. Given, it was made to avoid another school calling and to monitor their own cursing, but they sure were on his-

"Poor guy, he probably wanted to see about those crazy healing things and magical abilities it grants towards the special ones~" Rouge winked and giggled at the blush that covered his face, turning back to the dishes she was doing. The plates and such were hers, while he covered pots and pans. Every other week, they switched.

Monotonous for the both of them, sure, and they sometimes ended up slipping a bit. But it typically got the work done and left them with clean dishes to use. Usually.

"Mama, Mama, your phone's ringin'!" Iris, one of their few fusions, managed to flutter up high enough to hand her mother the phone. In return she received a well earned forehead smooch, which she immediately rubbed against her father's own.

"Iris what-"

"Spreadin' the looooove, Daddy!... Hey, I saw that! Put Princess Fluffybottoms back!" As fast as she was there, she was gone again, chasing two of her siblings around the house. Rouge had wrestled the phone into the crook of her neck as her husband came from behind, a sigh rising from her as she felt a pair of chapped lips against the back of her neck.

"Rouge speaking… Hmn, really? Let me guess, I look away for two seconds and somehow, someone managed to swap out a rare ruby in exchange for a fake. Yeah, uh-huh-" Her eyes darted towards the window in front of the sink, attention caught by a sudden flash of green.

"Rouge?... Babe, you still there- SHIT YOUR PHONE." A hand dove out to slide around in the sink, retrieving the device as it fell from her shoulder. "Rouge!"

"Baby… Your day off is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but what was-"

"Look."


	4. Audition Time!

"_Are you sure this isn't weird?... I feel like this is weird."_

"_You worry too much, Sonic. I can't promise everything, but this, right here?... Not weird at all."_

"_If you say so… Tails? I uh, I think… I really-"_

__"Fucking-!" Right onto the nose did his alarm clock land, and he didn't hesitate to throw the poor thing against the closest wall. Too bad Tails replaced it… Not even a dent.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Hedgehog… Coffee?" That knowing look was on Blaze's face as she walked in, eyes falling to the alarm clock on the floor as she carried a tray with the usual mugs, creamer, and sugar. Her tea was already prepared.

"Thanks, Blaze, you're a lifesaver. Keep a secret?" His bright green mug is picked up, spun on a finger before he fixed up what he liked. Ninety percent sugar, eight percent milk. It barely looked like coffee anymore and he was terrible at math.

"Usually." She could only chuckle at the exasperated look on his face, shaking her head before giving him a gentle nod. She sat directly on his desk, crossing one leg over another. "Go ahead."

"It was that dream again. I think it's trying to tell me something."

"Mm, well. Dreams are often reflections of our innermost desires. Or, sometimes they'll show you what you feel you must look for."

"Hmn…"

"Not quite speaking of desires, shall I go ahead and open the doors?"

"The doors? For what?"

"You have a number of people and Mobians waiting for you, Mr. Hedgehog." A long sip from her mug made her tail fuzz up a touch, the warmth radiating from the beverage sending pleasant shivers through her body.

"I do?..." His eyes glanced to the window before he dashed over, pressing a cheek to the glass. His ears perked up with attention, cup of sludge and milk dropping out of his hand and to the carpet floor. "Oh Gods, I really do."

"Sonic! The cleaners just came here!"

"Forget about the floor, Blaze! Where's my phone, where's- I gotta call Tails" He was practically buzzing with excitement, his quills standing on end and his foot aggressively tapping into the floor. His phone slipped from his grasp several times before he held it firmly against his chest, grinning ear to ear as Tails' contact was tapped. "Get your fuzzy butt downstairs and throw those doors open wide, I'll be right down!"

"If you say so…"

"Groups are ten dollars, an extra three added on for a group larger than two. No, that's per group member, not for the entire group. Cash only. Refreshments are on the table in the back, don't lose your ticket numbers." Yet again she repeated this as another group paid to be let in. A bunch of birds, no wonder. The line seemed to never end…

"Manic, c'mon! Sooo sorry, we tried our best to be here sooner. Is it too late for groups?" Amy looked more than flustered, barely having enough time to get out her wallet and their IDs. The green hedgehog beside her looked indifferent, still typing away on his phone with the softest smile on his face.

"Not at all-"

"Welcome Mobians, one and all! I know you're all excited about this, so rest assured, you'll all get your chance to par…" Sonic had finally come out, his grin friendly and bright until he spotted someone. Someone he did not expect to see.

"Ahem, participate! I'll be right with you all!" With that he wandered over to the table Blaze had made a station, carefully sliding the money box closer to the feline. "The hell you doing here. I thought you wanted nothing to do with 'prissy theater business~'."

"Tch, I don't. But Ames said you've got a prize we could use, start our own label and shiz." He chuckled around the toothpick in his mouth, an arm quick to wrap around Amy's waist. "We're gonna kick ass up there."

"Sure are! Here's our things, Miss?..."

"You can call me Blaze, Miss Rose."

"Alright Blazer, where do we-"

"You don't get to call me anything but Miss." The sharp of her tone was cold, eyes coating Manic over in ice before they turned warm again as she smiled at Amy.

"You two head on backstage with the other groups, on your right. Fresh coffee and other refreshments will be served." She gave a gentle wave to Amy, it vanishing the second Manic turned his head to look at her again until they were out of sight.

"Blaze, easy now, down girl. He's here to compete with the others, treat him no different." Sonic gave the top of her head a playful pat, easily dogging the half assed claw sent his way.

"I will not treat him different, but I do not like him, I have to say. He makes my skin crawl, if my nose wasn't already offended from the smell of nothing but soda, chips, and… Ugh, cherry blossom perfume. Terrible mix." Her face scrunched up before she was back to smiling, taking in the tall bat before her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but here's my ID and… It was five bucks, right? Have change for a ten?"

"Absolutely...Miss Rouge!" Blaze let out a gasp as she saw the ID, looking up with a soft grin.

"Blaze?... Wow, I haven't seen you in years! How are you?"

"Not since you had the quintuplets, I suppose. We're pleased to have you. I thoroughly enjoyed your article on onyx, such a beautiful gem, wouldn't you say?"

"Absolutely, but I've gotta say… Amethysts are more my favorite." She sent a wink her way before gathering her change, walking off to the side and heading backstage. Blaze let out a long sigh before regaining her composure, taking in more people.

"You are… Scourge? Alright, and there's just one of you."

"The one and only, babe~" The neon green hedgehog leaned against his saxophone case, sharp teeth and a wink heading her way.

"I am Miss to you, and do not call me babe. Backstage, refreshments will be served, and- … Asshole, he left already." She sucked her teeth as she reorganized the cash box, mentally doing the math so far. They were definitely racking in the money… Enough for the light and water already.

"Alright, we're putting a pause on people!" From the groans of Mobians and a few people alike, he gave an offer. "You all can watch in the audience until it is your turn!" And their tune quickly changed. Giving Blaze a nudge, they headed upstairs to store away the cash before heading to the front.

"You ready to judge a few hundred people, Blaze? It's gonna be tough. It's gonna be hard. Some may cry, some may get pissed, who knows what the others will do." Nothing but dramatics as Sonic pulled out her chair for her, a cheeky grin on his face as she sat down.

"I was born for this, Mr. Hedgehog."

"Alrighty, let's get this party started!"

"This was a grave mistake."

"C'mon.."

"Why did you think a singing competition was a good idea, who gave you the right." Her face was face down on the table in front of her, ears thrumming with the leftover notes and fading lyrics in her mind. Everything ached, nothing else mattered, the Void should consume them all.

"Blaze, it wasn't that bad. Sure, there were some… Interesting ones, but-"

"I am sure that the so called "rock band" that was on stage never actually sang that song to the public. With the News here on top of it, the reputation of this establishment-"

"Will gain more publicity than ever, don't you see? What's the number one rule in show business, my dear?" Sonic raised an eyebrow in her general direction

"Any publicity is good publicity… But, do tell me how this is good publicity?! I can only feel bad for those with surround sound in their homes…"

"You'll see, trust me. Now, that's… Everyone, Gods, there's so many. Mind helping me out a bit? It's kinda hard to choose here, even my notes makes little less sense here."

"I already separated each of the contestants into groups, Sir. In my opinion, most of the group performances weren't that good aside from a small few."

"Aw c'mon Blaze… Look, the birds were great! And… Okay, yeah, good points. Call everyone back, I've made my decision." He could only flip through the hundreds of auditions, snatching out the ones he considered and setting them aside.

"Everyone, everyone! Up on stage, let's go! Groups first!" The wave of people coming in from the sides, audience, and front door was almost terrifying, but they soon got quiet.

The air was filled with anticipation, everyone's breath being held as Sonic marched in front of them.

"Let's see… Hmn."

Tapping his chin with his pen, he glanced behind him with a blank stare, making some jump and stand straight all over again. Stepping further down, he pointed to the small group of birds.

"I'll take you three." From the excited sounds they let out, he could only chuckle and gesture towards Blaze for them to collect their schedules. "Alright, next… Which one of you is the girl?"

"Haha, very funny." Amy could only roll her eyes, holding firmly onto her bass's neck to support it. Manic looked bored as soon as he put him phone away, even more so while Sonic flipped through his notes to find hers, his eyes brightening right up.

"Loud, a little obnoxious, can hold a good long note, shows promise! Welcome to the show." He clicked his tongue in her direction before turning around, walking back down.

"Sweet, we can hang out."

"Nope, I just want her. Not you." Sonic didn't look back as he stood in the middle, his expression not changing when theirs definitely did.

"What?!"

"Okay… That's all the group acts on my list!" The sounds of anger and sadness echoed through the once quiet theater, but Sonic only shook his head and let out another genuine laugh.

"Don't worry folks! So long as you keep your audition ticket, you'll get twenty five percent off on opening night! Remember that!" His smile easily reached his eyes, following the crowd out with a bow and an open door.

"Psh… Knew it. Let's get out of here Ames." Manic hoisted up his guitar, carrying it with one hand as he shifted across stage… For about three seconds. He didn't feel her footsteps, nor hear her move.

"_Ames!"_

The sudden harshness of his tone snapped Amy out of her trance, and she blinked a few times before glancing between Sonic and Manic. A hard decision to make.

"Yeah… Yeah, let's uh, let's go." The hesitance in her voice was obvious, but she cradled her own guitar and followed him off stage, still looking back at the cobalt hedgehog behind them.

"Alright, now for my single acts! Scourge, Shadow, Big, Sniper, Espio, and Omochao. Step forward!" The selected group did so, most nervous while Scourge just looked smug.

"Wow, Scourge… Gotta have you in my show!" Sonic let a few excited chuckles slip out as he looked at his notes, turning yet again so he won't directly face him.

"Of course… I mean, if you must." His own chuckles were darker, and he sauntered his way over to Blaze.

"And I'll take Big."

"Yay!"

"Espio!"

"Thank you, sir."

"One more… Mmm…" Facing the final three, he gazed towards a set of emotion filled faces. Most of them, anyways. Shadow just looked… Antsy.

"... Omochao. Thank you fellas, it was great having you. Omochao! You're in the show!" A few drops from someone's water bottle landed on the… Thing, and his vacant eyes zoned in on Sonic.

"Omochao says that all forms of water is wet!"

"What… I said, you're in the show!"

"Omochao says that killer whales are known carnivores that will play with their food before digestion!"

"Eesh, this kid's gonna give me the willies… Shadow, get back here, you're in. Thank you Omochao, goodbye!" Sonic's body gave a shudder before he yet again looked at his clipboard, waving the younger man back on stage. While on the outside he didn't show much, inside he was nothing short of exploding with excitement.

"Yep… Okay, that's everyone! Thank you so much for… Wait, is Lady Rouge still here?" Amidst the groans and a few angry callouts, he shouted above the now filing out crowd.

"Oh, yes! Yes, I'm over here!" She jumped up and with a solid flap of her wings, landed right in front of the man, her purse hanging heavily over her shoulder.

"Rouge Rouge Rouge, m'lady you have a beautiful and strong singing voice, but your performance was a little boring to watch." Sympathy shone in his eyes as he looked over his notes for her, tapping his pen against his board while doing so.

"Knew that much…"

"So what do I do? How about I pair you up with…" His pen rapidly tapped against his clipboard until it landed against one name, his eyes flying wide as he looked up. "Silver! Silver, kid, where'd you go?" He called yet again, eyes going everywhere until they landed on the namesaked hedgehog.

"Right here, that's me! Silver Time, at your service!" He ducked his way around a few people before spinning his way over, pushing his quills back as they bounced with a grin on his face. He seemed quite… Not flamboyant, maybe just unexpected.

"There we go, perfect! You two can spice things up together on stage!" He clicked his tongue towards them as he walked off, a grin spread wide on his face from the sight of his best friend making himself comfortable in the front seats. He was looking closely at the flyer, probably amazed at his idea by now.

"You want us to perform?... Together?" She looked a bit nervous as she watched Silver practically vibrate in place, his hands coming up to shoot finger guns towards the two of them.

"You kidding me? You, me, this great big stage and some sick beats? Oh Gods, we're gonna be explosive out there!" Considering their small height difference, he seemed to be… Excited about working with her. His bright topaz eyes suddenly went round, the backpack slung over his shoulder dug around in before a marker and paper appeared. Scribbling something out before he shoved it into her hands, he offered a slightly sheepish grin, but still seemed to buzz in place.

"My ride's expecting me, I almost forgot! Call me, text me, lemme know what songs and stuff so we can talk!" And just like that, he ran off the stage, right past a very concerned and confused looking Tails.

"... I wish I had that much energy this late in the day."

"Alright! You are my specially chosen few! Over these next few months, you will go through changes and turnovers that you would never expect!" Sonic gestured to the group soon after everyone finally left, tossing his clipboard to the side and spreading his arms wide. "I'm gonna be the one to whip you into tip top shape for this competition!"

"Yo Hedgehog, this the prize money?" Scourge had slipped his way around before jumping onto the chest, sitting his butt down and poking at the lock.

"What? Oh, yeah, it's all in there!"

"Let's take a sneak peek eh? I wanna see what three hundred grand looks like!" At the clambering from the rest, Sonic nodded his head before doing a double take.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"He said three hundred grand!" Tails finally came up to the stage, holding out the bright green flyer for Sonic to see. The hedgehog ran up and snatched the paper, scanning it over before an indignant squeak rose right out of him.

Oh boy.

"Ah… Hehe, hold on folks. I uh, I forgot my keys! Blaze, if you would!" With that, he shoved the cat away and backstage, Tails closely following him. They had to talk.

"It must have happened when my tail got tangled within the fan blades… I'm so sorry Sir, I wouldn't have printed it if I had known!"

"Blaze, don't worry about it, it's… Okay, maybe it's not fine, not at all fine, but we can work this- Don't do that face. Don't you do that face Blaze, it's hurting me on the inside." While the purple cat didn't exactly cry, seeing her face droop with sadness and guilt did things to him, too much sympathy started to pour out.

"Alright, go outside and try to calm down a little. Splash some water on your face, maybe." He put a gentle hand on her back, leading her out and closing the door behind him. Tails was sat at his desk, rubbing his temples as he stared at the flyer.

"So… How."

"Listen Tails, you heard her. Hell, you were the one to fix the bogus fan anyways!"

"You're not wrong…" He let out a long sigh and slumped back in his seat, dragging a hand down his face. "Sonic…"

"I know, I know! This is a lot! But hey, we got a whole bunch of it back today!" With that he hip bumped the safe, twirling in the code and clunking the moneybox onto the desk. "Do me a favor and count those out. We had a total of… Hmn. Numbers numbers numbers…"

He had opened the box and taken a few handfuls from the cash within, his eyes slowly widening as he thumbed through it before he let out a low chuckle. Setting the cash he originally pulled out, he locked it back and ran the numbers in his head before tilting a bit in the chair

"Sonic, you realize the great internet exists, right?"

"Of course."

"And how many days has it been since you sent out these flyers?"

"About three."

"So, let's say I saw this three days ago on several social media outlets. And how many people showed up today?"

"Umn… There it is! See, Blaze kept track as time went- …"

"So?"

"Yeah, uh, it's… It's a lot of people."

"Sonic, just this town's population is well over four hundred thousand. If even half of them showed up, that's not even including the ones that may have flown in or drove in."

"Yeah, but we spent tons on doughnuts and sodas… And sometimes juice boxes."

"Even after spending some of the cash you got on bargain food, Sonic… To gently put it, you made a shit ton of money."

"How much again?"

"I'll let you look at the amount yourself, but let me just tell you this." Tails scooted back and spun to face him in the chair, long legs easily spread out simply due to lack of room. "Y'know how you tell me to always look for a silver lining after something just fucks up?"

"Yeah?..."

"This is yours. Be careful with it, alright?" The emerald eyes within cobalt quills sparkled from the sincerity in his voice, and he braced himself as he was practically tackled for a strong hug.

"My best guy pulled through again with his crazy math knowhow! Thanks man!" His face buried into the fuzz on his chest, content there for a moment before his ear flicked.

"I gotta go give the contestants a pep talk for tomorrow! We start bright and early. Did you know that the local news wanted to give us a spotlight for the next few months? Media coverage, dude! This is gonna be the driving stone to pull my theater out of the ruble!" He shoved the moneybox back into the safe after pulling away from him, sending a wink his way.

"Thanks for the motivation, Tails. Really." The door closed after him, and Tails could feel a grin itching to spread.

He really might have a chance to keep this place.

"_Coming to you live from the Zone, behind us we have the lucky contestants for the competition to be hosted at our local and well aged theatre. According to my sources, they will have to go through months of practise and training before they end up on stage for our viewing pleasure. Perhaps this will bring this once empty building a brand new wave a life! Coming up next, a small series of questions from the lucky-"_

"Turn that off, Vector. Just hearing it pains me."

"Of course, Miss. Would you like another cup of tea?" Vector did exactly that, waiting by the velvet chair for further instruction.

"I wouldn't mind that. It would be nice to have something to sip while I wait for a call from my sweet little grandson."

"I do not think he's so little anymore, Miss." He chuckled and gathered up the small set, bending over to give the top of her head a delicate peck.

"And I'm no longer patient. Tea, you scoundrel." Her gloved hand came up to gently shoo him away, her giggles causing his cheeks to go a soft red. The gentle music playing in the background lulled her into closing her eyes, but she didn't sleep. Just thought, as she sat there with nothing to do…

Her poor theatre was going to turn into shambles.


	5. Ready Set Go!

"Thank you so much for coming so soon, Silver! And the pizza on top of it… I would've made dinner, but I have to get groceries soon." Amy had left Manic at home when she went to pick up Silver, surprised when she saw him outside of the theater they walked out of earlier. Another person in the competition with her? What were the chances.

"It's no prob! I knew I'd be starving after getting off the plane, so why not? Pizza is one of my go tos!... Woah, nice building!" He let out a low whistle as he held onto the pizza boxes and containers, watching Amy jangle her keys and open the door.

"Thanks, it took ages to find a place this cheap… Almost impossible, honestly. Manic! I'm back with our new roommate!" She lead him down the hall and called out for her lover, brightening right up when she saw him strumming away on the couch. "Hey you, we got some pizza! Meat lovers, your favorite~"

"I won't sell out for nobody…" Manic let his rough voice echo through the apartment, fingers shifting over the strings of his guitar. He was sprawled over on the couch, empty bags of chips and two cans of soda trashed on the floor around him. Whole chips and crumbs alike scattered the couch, definitely looked like he snacked while she was out. "Won't follow no foo-ool!"

The apartment's decoration and furniture were definitely a joint effort, with the cream colored couch but the black and green pillows dumped onto it violently clashing while still working. The coffee table was dark oak, looked like it, or it was painted. Decent sized t.v, two consoles were hooked up on different sides of the cubby slots beneath it. Turning his head, Silver could see a rusty looking stand mixer on the counter, the kitchen also of decent size. Not bad.

"Would you stop being so bitter? I'd be only doing it for us here!" Her mood soured quickly, and with a firm thunk the boxes are taken from Silver and set on the coffee table, her hands on her hips as she stared at him and the mess surrounding him.

"Psh, really?"

"Yes, _really! _If I won that money, we could get our own copyright, start our own label, get a new place, start our own recording studio, I mean. The entire world would get to hear _your _songs!"

"I'm not listenin' to my girlfriend, cause she just wants to… Sell ooo-oout!" He called after her when she let out a huff growl, snagging a box for herself and Silver along with a few plates and the jug of iced tea. The only jug. "Hey, c'mon Ames, don't leave me thirsty out here!"

"Clean up your mess and I'll consider it!... Let me show you your room, Silver." Her bangs were blown up a touch as she huffed out, offering a slightly tired smile as she gestured to a room down the hall, the door wide open. Silver took a moment to look between the two Mobians before offering Manic a friendly smile, it vanishing when the neon green one simply bared dull looking canines. Yikes.

"I managed to get it cleaned up and aired out before you came, it used to be just dust and old boxes from the last people here. Do me the biggest favor and don't mind the drums? They're mine and I've got nowhere else to put em." Her sigh is gentle, and with another puff, her bangs fluttered yet again.

"If you stay on your best behavior, we could watch some really bad movies in my room while SOMEONE STAYS OUT ON THE COUCH!" She shouted the last bit back down the hall, another sigh let out when garbled arguments are called right back.

"... He seems like a real fuzzy peach, huh? Sounds like you're in this for a pretty good reason." Silver still held onto the straps of his bags, setting them into his new room before turning to face Amy. "This is great by the way, I wasn't expecting this much room."

"Manic's… Hmn. He's a weird lion, y'know? Looks aggressive, maybe a little lazy at times, but he's a real fuzzball and sweetheart when it matters. I'll probably let him in later tonight." She shrugged a shoulder as she held onto the box, now turning on her heel and heading towards her bedroom. "And you're welcome, I had no clue what we were gonna use this room for anyway."

"If you've got Igor, I'm down." He tossed his backpack onto the made bed, jogging a bit to catch up to her. He was eighty percent leg, she was seventy, but it worked by their few inch height difference.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine, Silv. Just fine."

"You think so?"

"Nah, I know so."

"Mama did it, Mama did it!"

"We knew you were gonna do it!"

"You're a pretty singer!"

The children clamoured around her as soon as she walked through the door, several climbing or fluttering up to give her a hug or smooch on her cheeks. She was on cloud nine, giddy as she hugged and kissed whoever she could.

"Who else could do it any better, what'd I tell you guys!" Knuckles managed to scoot in, wrapping several children and his beautiful wife in one tight bear hug. Loud giggles and a few pleas to be put down later, and they had their time alone.

Laying back on their bed, sipping wine and watching The Great British Bake Off while splitting a chocolate lava cake.

"How did auditions go, really? I wanna hear everything." He swirled the alcohol in his glass, gazing down as his wife snuggled against his chest. Given, she was taller than him, but they still enjoyed this position.

"Pfft, your highschool buddy told me I was boring. Which, hey." She had lifted a finger to his lips no sooner than the slightest look of indignance showed up on his face, rejecting his own claims. "It can be true. I can be boring when I sing babe. Let it go."

"So, wha'd you do?" He pouted at being silenced so easily, but he did agree with his wife. Never would say it aloud, but agreed nonetheless.

"I got paired up with soda on caffeine. Some Silver kid, he looked like he was about to vibrate through the floor… He gave me his number for practise, I should text him." With that, her phone is whipped out, and her glass of wine is held by her husband as she messaged the kid.

"Hmn… Looks like he's having a sleepover- Nope, that's his new roommate. I saw her at the audition too, one of those loud and proud gals with a scene kid gone neon."

"Ooo, burn." She poked a spoon full of the dripping cake against his lip, watching him take it down no problem before her phone buzzed.

"You're a goof. See?" She held up her phone to show him, watching his face shift and contort into different emotions.

"Wow, haven't seen that much pink since the Rose days… I'mma guess that weed quills is the Silver?"

"Knuckles!"

"Rouge, with all the love in my heart, he looks like the embodiment of 420. Like he decided to go to college and just take the hash life too serious. Also, you should take your wine back before I down it."

"Don't you dare. Knuckles. Knuckles my love please don't."

"Hmn, this has a hint of spoiled grape, don't you think?~"

"Knuckles I swear on it, hand it back."

"Hmph, fine… Can I give you your congratulatory gift while you drink? I wanna see if this cake is as tasty as the one I've had a preference for." He winked up at her as he adjusted himself, his kisses trailing all down her muscled midriff and softer thighs. Rouge could only giggle, letting one hand run through the heavy red dreadlocks atop his head.

"Ooo, go right ahead. I'll let you know when the cream comes along~"

"Sweetie, it's okay, you're not a failure! These things happen-"

"I messed up! I got up to the stage, knocked over the microphone, and froze right in front of everyone! I got pushed off by some other bright green dude!" Cosmo was almost aggressively mixing a bowl of cake batter, angry tears streaming down her face and falling into it. "I messed up… This always happens whenever it's only me."

"Then go back!" Her dear grandfather's voice startled her a little bit, even more so when she felt her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad, we've talked about this."

"No, listen to me child! You're a talented young lady, and I refuse to pass without the world seeing your talents! Don't compare yourself!" He pushed into the kitchen, firmly leaning against his walking cane of vines and aged wood. "March back down there and say, Mister Hedgehog, I demand you give me another audition! Give em your all, show that you won't be pushed around! You got that, Cosmo?!"

"Uh…"

"Good child. Now, go get my ginger tea~" He snatched the plate of cookies she baked earlier, and was out of sight before the two ladies could say much else. Cosmo made eye contact with her mother before letting out a soft chuckle, which then turned into even softer laughter.

At least he was blunt.

"There he is, big boy of the hour." Mephiles' voice echoed through the garage no sooner than Shadow slipped in, making him wince and inwardly shudder. What could he have done now.

"I apologize for taking too long, Sir."

"Don't even worry about it. We have news for you, a big present since you're gonna be eighteen soon." He waved him over, pulling against his shoulder and clapping it a few times. "See this?"

A map was sprawled over the table, and several playing pieces strewn about on it. He could recognize the streets and such that we're on it though.

"The museum?"

"Exactly, look. We've gone over the guard schedule the past few months, and it's got the most priceless Master Emerald. The guards will be out here, and the port holes are here and here…" He let go of his shoulder to demonstrate on the map, moving pieces about that Shadow was never able to fully understand. "But there's also one in the alley right next to it. So we'll have the car right there.

"What exactly do I have to do with this, Sir?"

"This time, _you'll _be the one driving. No more keeping watch, it's time you're fully set in the family business!" Picking up the car piece, Mephilles shoved it against Shadow's chest, making the lad jump as he cackled aloud. "Pretty good, wouldn't you say?"

"... Sure. Hooray for me. Sounds great." Shadow could only let out a soft sigh as he tossed the piece back onto the map, turning away and fixing his jacket as he jogged up metal stairs. Some blunt object hit him in the back of the head, leaving some scratch for sure, before he managed to slip into his living space.

"I just need some rest, Maria, that's all. Soon, I promise." He mumbled to himself as he sat on his mattress, the flatness bringing some comfort as he slipped a hand beneath it. Withdrawing the picture he kept there, he laid back and lightly thumbed the edge of it, a brief smile crossing his features. Cute how someone black and red could look so perky. Even more so when the perky one was struggling to pull a gloomy one.

"I'll rest. Promise."

Stuffing the picture back beneath the mattress, he let out a breath before getting right back up. Grabbing the towel he kept in a corner, he headed off for the showers.

He had a meeting and his client prefered him clean.

_Boy, we've got work… To do…_

_Pass me the paint, and glue._

_Perfect isn't easy…  
But. It's. Me~_

Amy let one eye crack open from the sound of singing in the distance, grumbling as the sun starting to peer through countered the dark sky. Too early. Far too early for her tastes.

Manic snored beside her, one arm barely grazing her side as the other clutched and drooled into a pillow. At least it wasn't hers.

"Who the fuck is awake this early…" Blinking at her alarm, she groaned at the red 6:58 blinking back at her, grabbing her own pillow to stick over her face. She should've laid down rules, or maybe a limit on how early such things were allowed.

_Don't beg me off of my golden bowl, _

_You're barking up the wrong tree!_

Dear Gods please no. She knew what that pause stood for.

_You pretty pups all over the ci-ty_

_I have your hearts and you have my pi-ty_

_Pretty is nice, but still, it's just pretty!_

_Perfect, my dear…_

Out of bed she leapt, trying to charge down the hallway and towards the bathroom door in time. Luckily enough she didn't even have to reach, the door swung open and the young man stepped out.

"Is me. Oh, sup Amy? I wasn't expecting you up this early! Then again, Sonic did say for us to be in early, so maybe this is the right time!... You need some coffee? You look like you got run over. I personally dig tea this early since caffeine isn't all that good for me..." He had gone off on a tangent no sooner than she was within his sights, tapping on his lip in thought as a towel wrapped around his shoulders. T-shirt, jeans. How the fuck were his socks not wet.

"Pause, please, just… Dude it's so early. Too early for covers. Far too early for half the city to know that my new roommate is this loud this early." A hand rubbed against her eyes, finally letting them focus on him fully. As much as she could, anyways. Which wasn't much.

"Coffee it is! We can grab some on the way, Sonic expects us by eight! I can help you with your hair or do your makeup if you want. Unless you don't do makeup, which is valid! I didn't really get that good a look yesterday cause I was kinda tired."

… Wait.

"Eight?!"

"Bye Aaron, bye Iris, bye Silas, bye Tanya, bye Ian-"

"Bye Felicio, bye Anya, bye Luis, bye Ophelia, bye Leon-"

Every morning, like clockwork, foreheads kisses, hugs, handshakes, and simple salutes were given out along with lunches to all twenty five children of this household.

"Don't forget about your sight words, Rita!"

"Emilio, you and your twin have soccer practice later! I'll be there to drop you off!"

The chorus of goodbyes for their dear Mama and Daddy echoed down the hall as they left, the bus outside ready to take on the dozens of walking feet. Rouge slumped for a second onto the table, the load of wings to be preened that morning already worn her right out.

"C'mon you, you've still gotta shower. I'll make you something before I leave, don't forget to be there on time." She felt a smooch press against the tip of her ear, flicking it out of reflex only to feel the same on the opposite side.

"Mmm… You missed." A pout and she tilted her head, already puckered up. Chuckles and a hand beneath her chin gave her what she wanted, and as she showered, many more followed.

"You're gonna kick ass up there." A nip to her ear made her giggle, her shudders rolling down her body caused not only by her hot shower. She flicked water towards the man standing there outside the tub, quick to start soaping herself up.

"You sure you're not just saying that cause you like my ass?"

"If that's the case, the same could have been said about you… Two days ago, yes?"

"Fresh!"

"Yours."

"Mm…" Her eyes softened from the look in her others, leaning out for yet another kiss. This one was far softer than most they shared this morning, but the passion, the yearning was still there. She could still feel it, even after her husband left.

"You're not wrong."

"Maybe like a Good morning my chosen few! Wait wait, how about Time to test your dreams and limits?... Nah, that sounds weird." Sonic had spent most of the morning pacing back and forth in his office, a toothbrush most of the way in his mouth as he made faces into a mirror. He was attempting to tie his tie yet again, only to nearly jump out of his skin from-

"Your coffee, Mr. Hedgehog. It is almost time to open up the doors." Blaze managed to hold a giggle as she watched him spit, luckily into a cup.

"Blaze! Gods above, you're trying to give me a heart attack, I swear!" He clutched at his still exposed chest, heaving out a breath as his assistant poured out the steaming liquid.

"You're too young to be having a heart attack. Your milk and sugar, Sir."

"Thirty four isn't exactly young, wouldn't you say?" He huffed and took the mug nonetheless, his quills bristling up as he took a sip. "You're lucky you make a mean coffee, Tails' is always so bitter."

"He just seeps his longer, you know that."

"Yeah yeah, along with his excessive amount of milk! Seriously, it looks like chocolate when he's done!" He waved his hands about to make his point, the one holding his mug near spilling from his gestures.

"You're rambling sir. And don't call the kettle black, you look like you're drinking black sludge." She took hold of the one waving hand and pulled it gently downwards, now tying off the ribbon loosely around his neck. He glared down at her for a second before the look turned playful as his cheeks flushed pink.

"Hmph… Thanks Blaze. It's eight on the dot, open those doors!" He adjusted it a bit before jumping on his desk, pointing out to the hall for… No good reason, he just liked doing it.

"Right away Sir!"

"Welcome, my chosen few! Please, everybody up onto the stage so we can begin our proper introductions to one another!" Sonic's voice was heard from… Gods know where, but it was loud and clear. Silver almost vibrated in place out of excitement, pulling his earbuds out and letting a pulse of blue energy spread through him as he spotted his partner.

"Tall Lady, hey! Haven't stopped thinking about ya!... Don't forget your coffee Amy, and here, your doughnuts!"

"I only got the coffee-"

"Shh! Can't let everybody know that." The wink he sent her way along with the small bag managed to get a small smile on her face, and he sprinted his way over on stage with the other three boxes.

"Hey everybody, I brought doughnuts!"

"Oh honey, that's so sweet of you!" Rouge let a warm smile creep over her, taking a small one since she was still full from her earlier breakfast. That is…

"Rouge Batsola, is that you?!" Her head whipped around, mouth full of pastry before a bunch of magenta obscured her vision.

"Wave? Oh my Gods, what're you even doing here?! Not, not a bad thing! I just… It's so good to see you!" Her arms spread out, legs braced as the bird eagerly flew into her. The two chatted and almost cried as they did so, and Silver…

Well, he had a hard time keeping his excitement in one place, so he kept going around.

"Morning Sonic! I brought doughnuts if you want any!"

"Thanks kid, appreciate that…" Only after two were taken by him and his assistant did Silver leave, and Sonic leaned over to whisper to Blaze.

"Remind me that we need to start supplying refreshments. Alright, my beautifully dazzling contestants! Nice to finally see you all together and pumped up to eleven! This competition is going to be one for the ages, and in doing so, I have selected a number of songs each befitting to all of you. Blaze, if you would?" With a small gesture, he munched as Blaze did exactly that, handing out papers for each of them.

"Ooo, Rouge, we've got some cool stuff in here!"

"Hmn. Interesting selection."

"I… Can't play the violin."

"Wh- What's with all of this cheesy swing music?!"

"Now now, I can tell that this is a big surprise for most of you, but! Seeing how you performed yesterday, well, I've certainly been here longer than most if not all of you here. I know exactly what would properly suit your talents!" He shoved in and gulped down the rest of his treat before clapping his hands, the powdered sugar quick to dissipate away from his gloves.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to each of your booths. Oh, and don't forget you'll be shown up front and personal on the news! They'll be here to see you and your progress for the next few months!" He almost skipped his way along, the group of excited and confused Mobians following close behind.

Sure enough for the most part, they were shown equal sized booths that had see through glass on all sides, and they all parted ways to get settled. Sonic gently waved towards the camera crew waiting for them, and sent finger guns towards everyone.

"You'll all be set up with your mics in a second! I'm nearby if you wanna talk about anything or need any help!"

And so the day began.

"Your name, miss?" One camera was pointed right in her face, a reporter already reading off a notepad they held.

"Amy Rose. You can call me Amy."

"Do you think you'll be able to win the prize, Miss Rose? What would you even do with all that money?" Amy finished adjusting the weird pin on mic that they handed her, and turned to grab her guitar from her case.

"Buy a recording studio, start a label with my boyfriend. I've got the skill and attitude to beat all these posers, of course. Got any more questions?"

"Boyfriend? You don't happen to mean the fellow on stage yesterday with you? Oh, do you happen to have any fun hobbies you're willing to share? Any would do!"

Amy plugged a cord into her guitar, pulling a pair of headphones behind her head and clearing her throat. Her pick was held high in the air before it came down, and the speakers behind her let out a loud riff from her strings. A grin crept onto her face, and she blew up a few fallen quills.

"That's him alright… Oh yeah, I really love baking. All kinds of stuff, I could probably bring you guys something sometime as long as I know if you're allergic to anything. No more questions."

"Your name, sir?" The reporter this time was holding onto a jelly filled doughnut, munching down on it before their face went bright red, Silver tugging off his shirt in seconds time.

"Goodness!"

"Hmn? Oh, my bad! Kinda forgot you were here." A chuckle was heard from him before he turned, his jeans already low on his hips. "Mind turnin' for a second?" Silver gave a wave towards the camera, and clothes rustling could be heard once his wishes were met.

"Okay, all set! How's it fitting, Rouge?"

"Definitely gonna bring my own tomorrow… They fit okay." The camera panned back to the two wearing matching, black, sparkly tank tops. Dark grey yoga pants also matched, and Silver was quick to send finger guns towards the camera.

"Silver Time at your service! Hey Mama, told you I made it safe!" He jumped a bit despite the room being near empty, waving his hand at the camera with a big grin.

"And we all know that you're Rouge Batsola! Head of your jewel cloning company!" Rouge let her cheeks go a light pink, but a smile still stretched across her face.

"Guilty as charged."

"Do you two think you can beat the other team here, plus all of the other contestants?" Rouge's face twisted in thought, tapping on her bottom lip in contempt.

"I think we have a decent chance, right kid?" Silver almost vibrated in place from the look Rouge gave him, flapping his hands out of excitement.

"Absolutely! But we can't beat anyone if we don't stretch first! No more questions, we've got work to do!" He jogged in place a bit, and Rouge followed with a loud, fond laugh.

"Let's do it, Silver!"

"Your name, sir?"

"... Shadow.."

"Interesting name! Do you-"

"No more questions. Get out."

"So, you are?..."

"Scourge, Scourge Dine." He leaned against his sax case, breathing onto his knuckles before rubbing them against his leather jacket.

"Dine?"

"What, moi? Alright, later at six. I'll bring the condoms~" A wink was sent from behind his sunglasses, a wide smirk on his face before he kissed the air by the reporters face.

"... Cut the feed."

It took a little more than an hour to interview everyone enough for a decent report, and at this point they turned over towards Sonic and Blaze for a little behind the scenes chat.

"So Mister Hedgehog, Miss Fyre. What do you two think of the contestants? Who do you think will win? What started the idea of having such an interesting competition in this old theatre?" Sonic leaned back in one of the chairs that were strewn about, clearing his throat before he spoke. The small mic pinned on him picked up the noise.

"Well, as you know this theatre has been here since the Rabbit days, bless their souls. But times… Changed, y'know? Barely anyone comes in for plays, musicals, acts. We were in the red for forever." He blinked away tears for a moment, a soft smile floating up when he felt Blaze's hand gently touch his shoulder.

"He's had the idea of a singing competition for the longest, but it was only until recent that we were able to put those plans into motion. The wind was a very interested investor, wouldn't you say?" Blaze giggled at the flush of red that came over him, crossing one of her legs over the other.

"Donations, ticket sales, and you all being here has helped us tremendously. We even plan on adding new features to draw in more of the public. All this, right here… It's because of you all." Sonic once again blinked, willing away the tears as Blaze placed a hand over her chest.

"To stop me from getting emotional on camera, the contestants we chose were one in a million. Each of their personalities reflect, mirror, mimic, or clash with one another. It's good stuff! Even harder to pick em out, but it worked!" He waved his hands about to make his point, almost tipping his chair over in the process.

"As for the winner… That'll just have to wait and see, won't it?"

"Beautiful, Mister Hedgehog. And that is all from the Green Zone Theatre! Tune in later to hear more, this is Ace Yan, signing off!" Letting out a heavy sigh, Ace let themselves slump over in their chair, letting out a sigh as they rolled their shoulder. Compared to the blue hedgehog, however...

"Let's get down to business, Blaze! We've got contestants to get personal with!"

Seems like his day was just getting started.


End file.
